


Yomi's Cooking Project

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Well, since I ruined your cooking assignment, it’s only fair if you use me as a replacement.” Tomo explained, “I know it’s not as sophisticated as your original work, but this deep-penetration rod is designed to go all the way into the womb, and that will certainly get you an ‘A’.”





	Yomi's Cooking Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlak).



Yomi’s cooking project  
(Azumanga, consensual, cooking, Takino Tomo)

Yomi was in a very bad mood today. There was just one lesson before the cooking class and Yomi had no idea how she would get away with not having her homework done. Of course, Yomi always did her homework, and this time was no exception. More than that, she put all the effort into her cooking project to make sure she gets no less than “A”. It was going to be a culinary masterpiece. But then Tomo ran in, exclaiming: “I’ve just smelled something delicious! Have to try it!” and dug in before Yomi could stop her. Damn, why did Tomo have to be such an idiot? Yomi had to use force to literally drag Tomo away from the meal, but it was already ruined beyond repair. And Yomi had neither the ingredients nor the time to make another one. Yomi and Tomo had been together since elementary school, and Tomo had always pissed Yomi off from time to time, but this time it went beyond all bounds. In an impulse of anger Yomi was honestly going to beat Tomo up, but the eccentric girl ran away as suddenly as she appeared. It seemed Tomo didn’t even realize what she had done. So the only thing Yomi could do now is sit at her desk in a gloomy state of mind and think on what she should tell to the cooking class teacher. “I’m sorry, I did my homework, but Tomo ate it.” That thought was so ridiculous that Yomi wondered if it would be better for her to pretend she had just forgotten to do it. Still, being an exemplary student, in the end both options seemed equally humiliating. If only she could make Tomo feel the same way…

Speaking of Tomo, she had just entered, or rather in her usual way burst into the classroom, shouting “Hello, everyone!”, and before Yomi could come up with any reaction, Tomo was the first to come up to her friend and blurt out: “Sorry for yesterday!” This outburst was so sudden that Yomi got totally confused and could only nod in response. Tomo didn’t wait for answer anyway and just followed her own way. “I didn’t know that was your cooking project, but don't worry, I took care of that problem!” Tomo was speaking so fast, Yomi wondered how she doesn’t suffocate. “Ta-dah!” Tomo exclaimed as she presented a roughly cubic box about 20 cm large. Before Yomi could ask what it was or examine the box by herself, Tomo excitedly told: “It’s the ‘Cunt Cooking Rod’, the biggest size that can be usually found in shops, and only for $11.99! Good deal, isn’t it?”

“So,” Yomi could finally cut in, “what exactly are you proposing?”  
“Well, since I ruined your cooking assignment, it’s only fair if you use me as a replacement.” Tomo explained, “I know it’s not as sophisticated as your original work, but this deep-penetration rod is designed to go all the way into the womb, and that will certainly get you an ‘A’.”

Yomi didn’t need much persuading. She wanted so badly to get back at Tomo, and making her replace the meal she ruined seemed to be the fairest revenge. Even if it didn’t get her an ‘A’, she would still be satisfied by punishing Tomo as she deserved. Not to mention that since they didn’t have any time to make arrangements, so they’ll have to settle for cooking Tomo right in the middle of the class. Yomi wouldn’t usually be fond of something like that, but right now humiliating Tomo by cooking her pussy in front of everyone’s eyes was exactly what Yomi wanted, so she was somewhat grateful that they didn’t have time to do it in private.

“Get undressed,” Yomi ordered enjoying her new power over Tomo.

“Yay, striptease time!” Tomo exclaimed loudly, making sure no interested person in class would miss it. She looked around to confirm everyone was watching, and started with pulling her blouse up slowly. To tell the truth she had to fight the urge to just throw her clothes away with a couple of quick practiced moves and get right to the main event. But on the other hand she always wanted to try and perform some striptease and couldn’t miss such a perfect chance, not to mention the last one she'd ever have. So in the end she decided to take it as a challenge. And Tomo was damn good at challenges. She pulled the blouse just enough to unveil her belly and with her tits still covered turned around demonstratively to show herself to everyone around. To her disappointment, most of the girls just ignored her, after all there’s nothing they haven’t already seen when changing for physical education. The boys looked more interested though, and kept their eyes on her waiting for more, which provided plenty of motivation for Tomo to continue. She pulled her blouse just a bit more, revealing the lower part of her bare breasts, but still kept her nipples covered. Comments from the boys followed right away.

“Hey, I think I can see her tits!”

“Is she not wearing any bra?”

“Yeah, she most certainly she isn’t!”

Tomo smiled, asking the crowd teasingly if they wanted to see more. The boys cheered her on in unison.

“Oh, thank you for your support, here's your reward!” Tomo said as she finally set her breasts free. Another wave of comments followed regarding her apparent arousal, betrayed by her erect nipples. And upon hearing them, Tomo only grew even more excited. She pulled her blouse over her head, getting totally topless. She took some time crumpling the blouse into a roughly ball shape, making people wonder why she was doing it. Then, imitating a basketball player, she threw the improvised ball right into the waste bin in the far corner of the class. 

“Three-pointer!” she exclaimed as her now needless piece of clothes got right into the bin and the audience cheered to a great hit.

Next, Tomo stepped out of her shoes, then turned her back to Yomi. The choice of position became clear as Tomo bent over to remove her socks, which made her skirt slip up, giving Yomi a perfect view of her lack of panties. Yomi could only wonder if Tomo was going commando especially as a preparation for being cooked. Knowing Tomo, Yomi wouldn’t be surprised if it was usual for her. Noticing how Yomi was staring under Tomo’s skirt, the boys and even some of the girls tried to peep too. Some of them could even see enough to notice she wasn’t wearing any panties (which generated another outburst of comments), but the whole view was teasingly blocked by Yomi’s desk. It was even somewhat disappointing to Tomo how no one watched her erotically pulling off her socks, but on the other hand she enjoyed the attention her crotch got. So when she finished with socks, she crumped them, but instead of throwing to the waste bin, just put them inside the shoes. The only boy that was looking at her bare feet all the time instead of peeping under her skirt quickly came up, picked the shoes with socks in them and returned to his place, pretending he never left it. 

“Woohoo, foot fetishist detected!” Tomo thought to herself.

As the skirt remained the last piece of clothes on Tomo, she stood straight in the middle of the class and with a triumphant expression on her face unbuttoned it with one move, letting it slide freely all the way to the floor. That made Tomo’s pussy visible to everyone, causing quite a fuss in class, as everyone tried to get a closer look. The ones who succeeded, could clearly see how wet Tomo was. Was she so excited by everyone watching her striptease, or by the anticipation of the cooking rod going all the way inside her? Tomo couldn’t quite tell herself, so it must be both. She showed off a bit more before turning to Yomi and announcing: “Mission complete!”

“Well done,” Yomi answered, not sharing her friends enthusiasm.

While Tomo was performing her striptease show, Yomi had already unpacked the box. It was filled with packing peanuts, among which the following things could be found: one big-sized pink cunt cooking rod, a set of two batteries to power it, a power regulator, a cable to connect it to the rod, a small round metal box with some lubricant and an instruction. The rod itself was positioned diagonally in the box, so it was actually longer than the size of the box. Yomi read through the instruction. It was quite simple: you put the batteries in the rod, connect a power regulator with a cable and it’s ready to use. The instruction recommended to raise the power gradually to ensure better cooking and warned that such a big sized rod should be used only on experienced pussies. Yomi sighed to herself as she was sure Tomo was a virgin and such a big rod would just tear her pussy apart, ruining the look of the meal, hence getting Yomi a lesser mark. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” Tomo said as she guessed right what was on Yomi’s mind and continued matter-of-factly: “I've had a lot of things in my pussy, though none that big.” Yomi mentally facepalmed, wondering if Tomo had any shame at all, making such a claim in front of the whole class.

“Alright then,” Yomi said as she set everything up. She put the batteries in the rod and placed it vertically in the floor next to her desk. She also connected the power regulator and placed it under her desk to control it with her feet, as she was anticipating how her hands could become quite busy while watching Tomo cooking. “The instruction tells to lubricate your pussy before inserting the rod, but I see you don’t need any more preparations,” Yomi said, noting Tomo’s soaked pussy. “So don’t waste any more time and get on it already!”

“Yes, sir!” Tomo responded with a salute.

Tomo positioned herself over the rod, facing the blackboard, and slowly lowered her pussy over the tip of the cooking device. It had penis-shaped head for easy penetration, but that didn’t help the fact that it was quite thick. Tomo had to use her hands to spread her pussy lips, so that the rod won’t push them inside with its mass. Instead of inserting the tip of the rod into her pussy it looked more like she was drawing her pussy on the device. Tomo let out some muffled moans as the head of the rod finally slipped inside. “Stage one complete!” she announced after recovering her breath, “So, what’s my time?” she asked Yomi.

“No one kept track” was the answer only Tomo could take as unexpected.

“Well then, meat,” Yomi said, stressing the last word, “stay like that for a while”. The deeper you go, the tenderer the meat, so Yomi’s intention was to start cooking from outer parts and proceed further once they had already started cooking. This was she was going to achieve more even cooking and getting a better mark. Not to mention it would let her tease Tomo more. Yomi turned the device on, setting the power to maximum for it to reach the working temperature quickly. “Tell me when it gets hot… meat.”

For Tomo it was a rather uncomfortable pose. The thick rod head in her pussy was one thing, but she also had to keep her legs half-bent to maintain her position. But Tomo never refused another challenge, so she took it dutifully. It even seemed too easy at first, but her legs got more tired with every passing minute, so soon she had to really endure it. Which only made it more fun it Tomo’s opinion. The heat also grew. From cold at the start it soon became body temperature, but didn’t stop on that. In a few minutes it became pleasantly warm, and as time passed Tomo found she couldn’t tell if it was still only warm, or if her pussy adapted to the gradually increasing heat. She decided to check with her finger, and as she touched the rod… “Ouch!” she cried, withdrawing her hand, “It’s hot alright.”

“What an obedient piece of meat,” Yomi commented, as she lowered the power a little to maintain temperature, “why don’t you show some more obedience and lower herself on the rod all the way to your cervix?”

“Roger that!” Tomo replied eagerly. Her legs were sore and some movement would come in handy. Tomo pushed herself onto the rod, but it appeared to be too thick to enter in one push after all, and the hot metal touching earlier unaffected deeper parts of her vagina made her pull back instinctively with a moan of pain before trying again. Effectively she started to fuck the rod, which brought waves of pleasure to her aroused pussy and soon sexy moans mixed with those of pain. Tomo always wanted to try something like that, having somebody have absolute power over her, treating her as nothing more than a piece of meat that was only good for being cooked and eaten. The thought always turned her on, but now that she was finally doing it for real, it felt a thousand times better that she imagined. Tomo’s scheme to ruin Yomi’s cooking project was a great success.

Yomi was quite aroused as well. Tomo always was a pain in the ass, and finally after all those years, Yomi could make her pay for it without holding back. The thought of making her friend into mere meat was exciting by itself, but now that Yomi could see Tomo devotedly fuck the cooking rod, she couldn’t hold back anymore. Yomi lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down enough that her pussy would be now fully visible to the class but for the desk blocking the view. This was Yomi’s dream come true, so she paid no attention to the audience and didn’t hesitate to play with her pussy openly.

“Heh! You may be an idiot, Tomo. But you can still help me get an ‘A’ on my homework!” she commented, as she openly masturbated while watching Tomo fall on her knees in orgasm, causing the rod hit her cervix.

“Stage two… complete,” Tomo reported with pleasant exhaustion in her voice. That was a signal for Yomi to raise power again.

After Tomo finished her striptease show most of the class weren’t paying much attention to her anymore as they had to follow the lesson. However for Chiyo it was her first time seeing something like this. While Tomo’s striptease was just another eccentric foolery of hers, but what followed next made Chiyo watch it constantly, unable to make herself return her attention to the lesson. When Tomo took the rod inside, Chiyo stared unbelieving. How come it didn’t tear Tomo apart? Chiyo could only wonder if it would be also possible for her to insert something that big inside herself. It made Chiyo feel a kind of excitement she never experienced before, and she realized that feeling was coming from her pussy. It wasn't even watching Tomo ride up and down on the rod that was the main reason for Chiyo’s excitement, but the thought of how a girl she knew, one of her friends, was being made into meat, and seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Chiyo couldn’t help but wonder how would she feel in Tomo’s place. Just the thought of being in Tomo's place increased her excitement radically. The inexperienced girl was startled for a moment as unsure what to with the feeling, but being the smallest in class has its advantages as she could clearly see under Yomi’s desk. Before realizing it Chiyo had mimicked Yomi actions, playing with her pussy just like her older friend was doing. It felt so good, that soon Chiyo didn’t need to watch Yomi to figure out what to do. Chiyo had figured out the rest on her own and had taken to it with abandon.

“Tee-hee-hee, what a dirty girl you are, Chiyo, masturbating while watching your friend being cooked,” Tomo commented as she couldn’t help but notice Chiyo.

“I’m! ... not…” Chiyo answered in shock of being discovered.

Tomo hurried to ease her: “It’s alright, alright, by your age I’d already popped my cherry with a dildo, you know?”

“Uhm… okay…” Chiyo said, continuing to masturbate, but she couldn’t help but hold back now, the sheer joy of the act marred with hesitation.

“Hey, Yomi, think you’ll let Chiyo let a bite of my pussy?” Tomo asked, as she felt guilty for making Chiyo feel tense.

“I’ll think about it,” Yomi answered, making it clear that Tomo was fully in her power and couldn’t decide on her own who would or would not be allowed to eat her meat. The idea of tasting Tomo after she was cooked sent a new wave of excitement through Chiyo, making her forget all of her shame and go wild on her pussy, soon reaching her first orgasm and collapsing on her desk.

As the temperature of the rod continued to grow, Tomo’s flesh was now not just feeling hot, but had started cooking in earnest. She could actually smell her own cooked meat. The next second the smell reached Yomi and she commented while licking her lips: “You smell delicious, meat, I can’t wait to see if you taste so as well. Actually, I think it’s time to go further…” Yomi stood from her desk and came up to Tomo from the back. Tomo realized what was going to happen, and it both frightened and excited her. Indeed, Yomi put her hands on Tomo’s shoulders and then suddenly pushed Tomo down with her weight, making Tomo’s legs perform a middle split as the rod pushed through her cervix and entered her womb, hitting its deepest part and stretching it. Tomo’s eyes rolled up, she produced some inarticulate noise and her breath became erratic.

“Hey, you still with us?” Yomi waved her hand before Tomo’s eyes “you don’t want to miss the most fun part, do you?”

Tomo most certainly didn’t, trying her best in a struggle not to pass out. Struggle? No, that’s a challenge! Tomo said that to herself and new strength filled her. She tried to speak, but it didn’t work well, so Tomo raised her hand and showed three fingers.

“What?” Yomi wondered, “Ah, ‘stage three complete’? Unbelievable, holding true to yourself even when you’re like this…” Tomo replied with a smile.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Yomi sighed.

Tomo forced herself to stay awake, but her consciousness still grew more blurry with every minute. Though it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. She felt warm inside… ah, wait, that must be the cooking rod. Tomo couldn’t keep track of time anymore, but the cooking teacher came in, so it must be the start of cooking class. Yomi said something, Tomo couldn’t make out the words, but she must have told the teacher about Tomo being her homework for today. The teacher came up and helped Yomi lift Tomo’s body from the rod and place it on the table. Tomo wanted to say she could stand on her feet, but discovered that she actually couldn’t.

“Ah, whatever,” she thought to herself, “being carried by people on occasion feels good too.” The class gathered around Tomo and she could vaguely feel something sharp cutting trough her body. Before long everyone was enjoying Tomo’s meat. Tomo was glad that at least this escapade of hers ended in everyone being happy instead of annoyed. The teacher seemed to praise Yomi’s cooking, so she must have got her desired ‘A’.

 

For some reason Tomo remembered the feeling of being carried to the table… no, that wasn’t a memory, she actually was carried somewhere again… this time instead of laying her on the flat surface they threw her on a pile of something unpleasant. Tomo wanted to complain, but then remembered she was meat, so it was only natural that they threw her to garbage after finishing eating her. The last thing Tomo remembered was Chiyo staring at her with amazement. Even with her vision blurred Tomo could tell Chiyo was wondering if she should go for it too some other day. Tomo tried to smile to Chiyo to tell her that she undoubtedly should do so, but she couldn’t feel herself to know if she succeeded in a challenge of making a convincing smile. “Draw, it was a draw!” was her final thought.


End file.
